


An Abundance of mistletoe

by YouMeAtNope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMeAtNope/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With ugly Christmas sweaters and an abundance of mistletoe, Levi questions why Mikasa hates him and who placed mistletoe in every room of the house. Levi has a suspicion as to who placed it there as a certain ocean eyed brunette seems to be getting a lot of mistletoe action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on yet another tumblr prompt. As it's getting closer to Christmas, I thought this fic was necessary. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is llawlietamane.tumblr.com in case anyone is interested.

**Levi**

 

Levi's sleeves were pushed to his elbows, a grimace resting on his hard features as he stared across the room at the closet where an ugly Christmas sweater hung from a coat hanger on top of the door. He swallowed, inhaling deeply as he forced himself to cross the room and take hold of the offending article of clothing. Levi wasn't a Scrooge, he didn't hate Christmas; he just hated the stupid traditional parts of it. Well, Eren's stupid family traditions anyway.

Everyone was required to wear some form of Christmas sweater, and Levi had to admit that a few were actually pretty decent - but not this one. It was red, gaudy and a green Christmas tree was knitted into the centre, similarly gaudy wrapped gifts beneath the tree. But the tree wasn't the worst part, oh no, it was the star on the tree. It was yellow... And _glittery_. Levi inwardly cringed, showing his obvious disgust for the glitter.

He held the smallest piece of fabric as possible, not wanting to allow any glitter to touch his fingertips as he knew that once it was on his hands, it would indeed spread everywhere. Levi draped the sweater over the foot of Eren's childhood bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping the soft white material down his torso and arms and he caught the material just before it fell, soon folding it and placing it beside the sweater. A new clean shirt lay beside the sweater and his now 'dirtied' shirt, and he slipped it on, buttoning up the fabric as slowly as possible; trying to prolong the period between buttoning his shirt and putting on that hideous sweater.

He clenched his fists for only a moment or two, taking yet another deep breath as he closed his eyes and repeated a short mantra; _Don't touch the star, don't touch the star._ Levi nodded once, opening his eyes as he grabbed the sweater and slipped it over the top of his shirt; tugging down the knitwear and allowing the bottom to rest against his hips. With a look in the mirror at the other side of the room Levi stared at his appearance, and shifted a section of his hair that had inconveniently moved when he put the sweater on. This was as good as it was going to get, and Levi knew that the ugly sweater wasn't going to do him _any_ favours.

 

 

He sighed, wondering why everyone had decent sweaters and why _he_ had to have an ugly one. Usually he'd blame Eren, as it was something that he'd do just to spite his boyfriend; but this time he knew that Mikasa was to blame. She handed out sweaters to everyone, a graceful air to her as she watched people take their neatly wrapped packages. They all smiled, thanked her and put theirs on. And then it was Levi's turn.

That air of grace Mikasa had before simply disappeared, and Mikasa's expression had changed as she smiled deviously at Levi. Levi shifted slightly, taking the package from Mikasa's grasp. He kept eye contact with her, watching her every movement and expression as he blindly unwrapped the sweater. Her smile never faltered, and Levi knew that she was pleased with the expression that the gift had caused. Levi stared down at the sweater, blinking slowly as he took in the colour and shapes of the sweater.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Mikasa." He murmured, an underlining tone of menace to his voice as he kept his fingers away from the sweater and stared up at her. Mikasa merely nodded in reply, smile widening and Levi blinked in response. Eren gave Levi a quick jab to the ribs with his elbow and Levi's lips pulled into a straight line as he tilted his head and smiled forcefully.

"Thank you, Mikasa."

The sarcasm and forced enthusiasm in his voice was evident, and heard by every individual in the room. Mikasa turned, her red scarf shifting over her shoulder as she lifted her head and stepped over to Armin and immediately fell into conversation. Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi after staring at the sweater, eyes filled with confusion. "I'm confused."

"Just don't think, Eren, bad things happen when you do." Levi quipped, a small smirk pulling on his lips.

"Hey!" Eren pouted, jabbing a finger as Levi's ribs. "I just get confused sometimes..." Levi merely rolled his eyes in reply. Sometimes was an understatement. The smirk soon faded from Levi's lips as he stared back down at the sweater and tried to hide his obvious disgust.

"Mikasa sure seems to hate me, doesn't she?" Levi asked, his voice soft and quiet. This was the voice that Eren loved, but it was a voice that Levi seemed to use when he felt self conscious; yet it reminded Eren that Levi truly was human under all the hard exterior. Eren looked over at Mikasa, eyes scanning her for a moment before he looked back to Levi and he frowned.

"Why do you say that?" His voice was as equally soft, quiet like his boyfriend's. The older man dropped his gaze to the sweater on his lap and he exhaled deeply, trying to find the right words. He soon looked back up at Eren.

"I just feel insignificant, almost as if every single thing I try to do to make me not seem like an asshole is swallowed up by everyone. They latch onto the bad and ignore the good, and then wonder why I always seem pissed off." A breath left him, a pained expression crossing his features.

Eren leaned towards his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder as he pressed his forehead against Levi's temple and whispered. "But I know that you try, I know that you're a nice person beneath it all. That's all that matters, right?" Levi couldn't help but shudder as Eren's warm breath ghosted across the shell of his ear, and he simply sighed, taking holding of the hand that rested against his shoulder.

"I like that you understand that I'm not a complete arrogant prat, but I want other people to understand that too. I want to come here one day and have Mikasa actually engage in a conversation with me where she doesn't try to lure me into some kind of trap to break us up." Eren's thumb smoothed over the side of the raven haired man's hand and he nodded in understanding as he leaned back and gazed across at his boyfriend.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you should put on that ugly ass sweater and rock that ugly sweater look, make Mikasa see that you'll take whatever she throws at you. It's all a test with her, Levi, it always is. It's only for one day, and after that it'll just be me and you... In bed... Making each other happy. Okay?"

Levi blinked slowly as a weak smile grew on his lips and he nodded gently, lightly squeezing his lover's hand.

"Okay." Levi was roused from his reverie as a small knock sounded from the bedroom door. He turned from the mirror to stare at the door just as it opened, Eren poking his head inside. A smile resided on his lips and he ducked down slightly as he pushed the door further open so he could step into the room. He pushed the door shut behind him and moved across the room, Levi stuck to his spot. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands avoiding the glittered star on the sweater as Eren stood before the shorter man and he beamed down at him.

"C'mon, show me." His voice was soft, yet playful and Levi knew full well that Eren would put on the puppy dog eyes if necessary. With a sigh Levi dropped his arms down to his sides, hands clenched into fists as Eren stared at him for an excessively long period of time. He tilted his head, dark brown hair shifting with the movement.

"It doesn't look that bad." He smiled, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders as he pulled him in close to him, arms snaking down his body to rest his palms against the shorter man's waist. Levi's arms went to Eren's shoulders, looping around his boyfriend's neck as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his face into the side of Eren's neck.

"It's gross, something I'd expect Hanji to force someone to wear." His voice was muffled by Eren's shoulder and the younger couldn't help but smile.

"It makes you look cute." He murmured, cheek resting against Levi's temple as they held each other. Levi soon sniffed a few times, eventually pulling away and grimacing. Eren raise an eyebrow in response, frowning as he lifted his sweater a little.

"Do I smell?" Levi pulled a face and rubbed at his nose, a grimace still plastered on his features.

"You smell like you decided to bathe in foliage. What did you do, fall into a Christmas tree?" Considering it was Eren he was talking about, he wouldn't be surprised if they brunette did fall into the Christmas tree. Either that or he had another fight with hore-face and was pushed into it. Levi wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl at the thought.

"I uh, no. I mean..." Eren's cheeks were now dusted with a faint blush and Levi raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was that had caused his boyfriend to give him such a reaction.

"What's with the blush, brat?" Eren's face darkened further and Levi knew that he was hiding something, and he found himself desperately wanting to find out what Eren was keeping from him.

"N-Nothing. Come on, the others are waiting." Eren rushed to get his sentence out, soon grabbing Levi's hand and directing him to the door. His palm was sweaty and Levi inwardly cringed, especially so when Eren's grip grew tighter. Eren guided him into the kitchen by his slick palm and Levi soon looked up at the doorframe, spying the bunch of mistletoe that hung from the wood.

"Uh... Eren?" He whispered, continuing to eye up the mistletoe. A part of Levi wanted Eren to not see the mistletoe, to blatantly ignore it and avoid any embarrassment, but another part of the raven haired man wanted his boyfriend to see it and kiss him with those sugar sweet lips that he loved so much.

Eren turned his head to look at the mistletoe and a smile crept onto his lips as he turned back to Levi, hand moving to the older man's shoulder as he leaned down and brushed his nose against Levi's; soon leaning in closer and closing the distance as their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Levi." He whispered against his boyfriend's mouth, a smile spreading across his lips and Levi felt the tell take signs of a blush due to the blood he felt bubbling under his skin. He merely nodded in reply and swallowed, refraining from gripping Eren's sweater and pulling him back to him as he turned away and continued to lead him through the kitchen to the dining table.

 

 

Throughout the course of the day Levi became more and more aware of the sheer amount of times he was found beneath the mistletoe with Eren. He went to sit next to Eren on the sofa, there was some mistletoe. He went to get a bottle of whine from the refrigerator and he turned to find Eren standing there, mistletoe was hung on the door. He went to use the bathroom and there was some mistletoe. Usually, he'd call it a coincidence, but considering he and Eren seemed to be the only two of the group to continuously be underneath the mistletoe, it started to make alarm bells ring for Levi.

Eren was usually rather dim, and he didn't notice things too much, but Levi put two and two together. It was finally when Eren knocked a fork off the table and both he and Levi went to grab it, only to see mistletoe hanging from the damn table did he understand; Eren had planned it all. The smell of the plants, Eren blushing when he questioned the scent - it was all starting to make sense. _Shitty brat._

Levi waited for Eren's friends to leave before he brung anything up, and a small smile played on his lips throughout the waiting period. He waited for Eren to help himself to one last slice of apple pie, he waited for Eren to pee, he waited for Eren to go and wash his hands after Levi demanded he "wash those hands before you even think about touching me."

Levi grew tired of waiting, and when it came to the two of them finally deciding to go to Eren's room he then decided to spring into action. As Eren's fingertips brushed the door knob Levi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, leaning in close and pressing his body against the younger male's as he stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips over the nape of Eren's neck; smirking against his flesh as he felt the shiver that wracked through his body.

Levi brought one arm forward, down the side of Eren's waist and finally rested his palms against his lover's stomach as he murmured.

"It's almost as if I planned this, right, Eren?" He practically fucking purred in the younger's ear, and he was greeted with a soft whimper in return. Once they finally moved into the bedroom, Levi had Eren pressed against the door, lips parted, eyes hooded with lust at the mere thought of what his boyfriend was going to do to him this time.

The older male leaned forward, slowly trailing his lips over the soft skin of Eren's neck; not marking it in the slightest.

"L-Levi..." His name fell from Eren's lips like a whisper of wind, like silk fell from the younger's mouth and Levi relished in the feeling. He _loved_ the way Eren keened, whimpered and begged for him. He loved the way his back would arch at the slightest touch, and Levi knew that he'd never get bored of _seeing_ that - _hearing_ that.

"You've had me questioning myself all day, but I soon worked it out, little one. I worked out your-" Levi leaned in closer, nipping the side of Eren's neck as he then pressed his lips to the shell of his lover's ear, "little plan..." Levi listened in awe as Eren's breath hitched and he almost panted, his breaths growing deeper and heavier.

The heel of Levi's palm trailed down the brunette's body, soon pressing against his crotch as the raven haired male slowly circled his palm against the growing bulge in Eren's pants.

"Levi... Please..." He whimpered, bottom lip trembling as his hands explored the expanse of Levi's chest.

"Please what, Eren?" Oh, Levi was enjoying this. He was enjoying the soft whimpers he received from Eren when his palm hit a certain spot, only for Levi to continue rubbing in that place a few more times. Eren's hips twitched as they shifted forward, grinding against the heel of Levi's palm.

"Touch m-me, Levi. Please." Was his reply. Levi's smirk grew as he heard the soft moan that followed Eren's plea. Levi removed his hand from where Eren needed it most, only to slowly trail his fingertips up and down the younger's thigh as he then murmured.

"Admit what you did and I'll do whatever you ask." Eren squirmed under Levi's scrutiny, a small whine leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door with a gentle thud. He clenched his fists against Levi's chest, doing his best not to whimper as he slowly opened his eyes; cheeks enflamed with the heat of both his arousal and embarrassment.

"I-I did it..."

"What did you do, Eren?" Levi purred in his ear once more, lips brushing against Eren's jawline as he traced the bone with a feather-like touch.

"I-I put mistletoe everywhere s-so you'd kiss m-me." A smirk worked its way onto Levi's lips as he gripped the front of Eren's shirt and murmured, "That was all I needed to know."


End file.
